GargoylesThe Amazing Spiderman 2 (Tiny One Shot)
by MissUnashamed
Summary: A teensy one shot story of what the Manhattan Clan is up to while Peter Parker faces his greatest challenge yet.


"Tachi, sweetheart, where's your mother?" Brooklyn asked his daughter. The living room was restful, nothing out of the ordinary. Fox was reading in a corner, Hudson and Bronx were taking a nap and Brooklyn had been cleaning his firearms as his little Tachi came bouncing in, munching on a PB&J sandwich. The young gargess nodded eagerly as she finished chewing. "She's watching the eggs with Goliath and the hatchlings." she swallowed. "Again? Hmm." Her father stated. Not a moment later, the sound of an elevator door sounded in the distance. Sound traveled easily through the castle halls, and Brooklyn stood to meet the visitors. David Xanatos, Alexander, Nashville and Fu-Dog entered moments later. David appeared to be engrossed in a memo. Fu- Dog approached Tachi and took a small bite of her sandwich. "Hey!" the little red gargess chuckled, playfully scolding the gargoyle beast. Alex appeared behind Tachi and tickled her just below the wings, her weak spot. "Gotcha, squirt!" Alex teased, as Tachi recovered from the fit of giggles. Tachi stuck a talon in her sandwich and returned the favor by smearing peanut butter on Alex's small goatee. "Hey, hey. I can do without the finger painting, kiddo." Nevertheless, he scooped some peanut butter into his mouth with his thumb.  
Nashville approached his father and embraced him. Brooklyn returned the gesture and then placed his hands on his son's shoulders, studying the gargoyle. Brooklyn always found it remarkable, how his son was exactly like him. Physique, mannerisms, intellect. "Solo patrol went well?" Brooklyn asked. Gnash nodded.  
"Totally fine. Things have started to calm down recently. I guess with Peter's graduation, he has more time to kill."  
"Unfortunately, it leaves less time for my second-in-command to really learn his territory and crime areas." Brooklyn muttered. Peter Parker had met and worked with the gargoyles before, but since the arrival of summer, the clan had had little reason to leave the castle. Crime had reached a new low point for the whole year.  
"I could have gone to Australia, Dad."  
"Next time, Gnash. The next GWC meeting will be in Australia. Lexington and the others are just seeing old colleagues right now. And Nikki needed more archive material, Goanna has been very helpful with Nikki's efforts." Brooklyn sat down and returned to his guns, carefully cleaning the weapon.  
"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I just received a memo." Xanatos strode up to Brooklyn. "An inside man picked up a rumor. It looks as if old Norman Osborn won't be around for much longer." Brooklyn scarcely looked up from his work.  
"From that energy company? Is this cause for concern?"  
"Could be. Harry Osborn is said to be returning to inherit the company, according to my source. Oscorp does work in genetics, and with a new CEO, things could get political. They're trying to keep it quiet, but I've seen their folk. Just thought that as clan leader, you had ought to know." Brooklyn slipped his gun back into its holster.  
"Thank you, Xanatos. We'll keep watch on that. Gnash," Brooklyn turned to his son, "Keep up to date on this... Rumor. It'll be good practice for you." Nashville gave a slight nod of consent.  
"Doesn't sound too rough, Dad. It's an energy company. What's the worst that could happen?"

Katana and Nashville stood at the edge of the old Gen-U-Tech building, waiting. The sheer darkness didn't act as a hindrance for the nocturnal mother and son. The sound of panic in the distance indicated that the human population felt differently about the matter. "Do you suppose that he's hurt?" Nashville inquired nervously.  
"Nashville, trust him. He isn't late yet. Owen only informed us of his call-" A string of web appeared beneath the neon Gen-U-Tech neon sign, and with it Spider-Man came swinging onto the rooftop.  
"Hey, guys, thanks a ton!" The masked figure greeted.  
"We're here to help. You want us to assist you with this electric guy?" Nashville asked, eager for action.  
"I've got it covered, I'm headed that way now. We have some serious building damage though, the pedestrians are at risk. If you could help them, especially the ones in the downtown area, that would be great!" Peter extended his arm to another building, preparing to leave.  
"We will do so. Good luck, Mr. Parker." Katana bowed. And with that, the gargoyles glided into the dark city and the human hero swung away.

Nikki overlooked the landscape from the castle balcony. A week had passed since the grid was restarted, but progress was slow. Rubble was still being gathered and disposed if in nearly every corner if the city. Lost in thought, she did not hear Angela approach behind her. "Nikki?" The lavender female whispered, gently touching Nikki's forearm. "Hmm? Oh, yes, sorry. What's up?" Angela scanned the city as well, her expression much more saddened than Nikki's.  
"Poor Peter. As if his loss wasn't enough, the city is still in ruins." The two stood silently for a moment, watching moonlight shower upon the restless landscape. The familiar sound of traffic and sirens had once again filled the land.  
"Do you think that we should go speak to him? It may-"  
"Angela, you have a heart of gold. I know you mean well, but that's the last thing what he needs." Nikki interrupted.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I know what it's like to lose someone so close to you. I don't know much about Peter, but it would be best if we let him mourn alone, without us. He has others to help him. Company isn't always welcome at this stage of mourning."  
Angela scratched her chin thoughtfully, mulling over Nikki's idea. "Then what should we do for him?"  
"Get Coldfire, Coldstone, Broadway, everyone. Take care of the city while he grieves. Maybe Lex could make an unofficial inspection of the grid, give the city a courtesy power check. The best thing that we can do for Peter is to help take of our city while he grieves."

Goliath and Hudson walked into the great hall, months after the grid shutdown. The sun had just set and the time for breakfast and the two clan elders chatted as they walked. "So, Elisa is on the clock tonight, is that correct?" Hudson inquired.  
"Yes, she is. And the little one is with Mrs. Maza. They'll both come tomorrow night."  
"I see, I see."  
Owen appeared from the hallway and approached the gargoyles. "Mr. Xanatos would like to see both of you and Brooklyn in his office immediately." Goliath raised a scarred eye ridge.  
"I'm sorry, but we've only-"  
"He is aware that you've just awoken. But it is urgent, he must see the three of you."  
Hudson stepped forward, responding "Aye, we'll be right in. But Brooklyn is on patrol. The city has a dire need of the young guardians right now."  
Owen removed his glasses, cleaning them with a handkerchief. "This is meeting is, actually, regarding the city's protection. An unusual event occurred today; it included a large, robotic rhinoceros. It would seem that Mr. Parker has reappeared."


End file.
